99,6 pour cent
by Nelja
Summary: Ce n'est pas Root qui lui parle, mais c'est sa voix. Spoilers sur la fin de la série. RootShaw, Machine/Shaw.


_Spoiler jusqu'à la fin de la série ! Avertissements classiques pour les personnages : sociopathie traitée de façon positive, mort de personnage, confusion entre fiction et réalité, plus un peu de sexe._

* * *

"Tu as été parfaite, Sameen." dit la voix dans son oreille. Shaw se repose dans une chambre d'hôtel bas de gamme, et il n'y a pas encore de nouveau Nombre après celui qu'elle vient de sauver. Elle pourrait raccrocher. Elle ne le fait pas. Ce n'est pas Root qui lui parle, mais c'est sa voix, et Shaw est faible et fatiguée.

"Veux-tu lui parler, Sameen?"

"Ce n'est pas elle." corrige Shaw. Mais elle ne dit pas non.

"Ma simulation est précise à 99,6%." répond la Machine. "Ce n'est pas elle, mais j'apprécie de faire en sorte que son existence se prolonge un peu dans ce monde, surtout aux endroits où elle est la bienvenue."

Shaw aimerait avoir la force de rejeter cette proposition, bien sûr. Comme elle l'a souhaité les autres fois. Mais elle sait que ses souvenirs sont remplis de baisers et d'étreintes avec Root qui n'étaient que des simulations créées par Samaritan, alors elle ne peut pas tomber plus bas. Root aurait préféré être là, avec elle - avec elles - mais Shaw sait qu'elle aimerait mieux ce qui se passe avec la Machine que les machinations de leurs ennemis.

"D'après ce que je comprends, c'est ce que les dieux de ce monde sont supposés faire. Garder le mieux possible l'âme de ceux qui les ont aimés." répond la Machine. "Je ne pense pas que cela offense Root." La Machine sait ce que Shaw pense, même sans rien en entendre.

Elle sait encore mieux ce que Root aurait pensé, et c'est pour cela que Shaw cède finalement.

"S'il te plait," dit-elle.

La voix ne change pas, mais les intonations sont complètement différentes, quand la voix au téléphone s'exclame. "Shaw ! Tu m'as manqué !"

"Toi aussi," répond Shaw. Et tout ceci n'est qu'un mensonge, alors pourquoi sa voix se brise-t-elle ?

"Comment vas-tu ?" demande la voix de Root. Puis un rire. "Je t'ai regardée tout le temps, alors je sais que tu as encore réussi. Personne n'est à ta hauteur, ma Sameen, si forte et si sexy. Mais comment te sens-tu ?"

"Je voudrais que tu sois là." répond Shaw.

Pendant un moment, elle peut presque imaginer qu'elle est loin de sa petite amie et qu'elle lui téléphone. Une tristesse ordinaire, presque douce.

"Je voudrais aussi. Je serais plus insupportable tout ce que tu peux imaginer."

Shaw a un petit rire. Cela faisait longtemps.

"Qu'est-ce que cela fait, de sauver quelqu'un ?" demande Root. C'est un changement de conversation abrupt et un sujet difficile. Mais la vraie Root, bien sûr, ne les a jamais évités.

"Rien." répond Shaw. "Je ne me soucie pas des gens, tu sais ? Tu étais une exception - et sans doute Reese et Finch aussi. Mais ils sont tous partis maintenant, et il ne reste que des gens qui ne comptent pas pour moi. Je ne veux pas dire que je ne fais cela que pour entendre ta voix, Root. La justice est importante pour moi. Aider une personne plutôt qu'une autre, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit juste ? Mais laisser faire les injustices, ou s'arrêter en plein milieu et choisir moi-même parmi les Nombres, ce serait encore pire. Alors, je ne vais pas le faire. Mais je ne ressens pas de joie, pas comme vous."

"Je ne suis pas partie," répond Root. "Ou plutôt, pas exprès."

Pas comme eux, elle ne dit pas. Ce serait, précisément, injuste. Et Shaw ne lui dit pas qu'elle a ressenti de la joie en tuant l'assassin de Root, alors que c'est la fois où elle n'a sauvé personne.

"Je pense que je suis quand même satisfaite, quand j'ai fini une mission," continue Shaw. "Pas seulement d'avoir surmonté les difficultés, aussi de savoir que tu aurais apprécié. Mais penser à toi m'attriste."

"Ne sois pas triste pour moi," murmure Root. "Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux." La voix se reprend. "Bien sûr, tu peux soupirer après moi, je suis même flattée. Mais ne sois pas triste parce que j'aurais été heureuse. Je te regarde toujours."

Un instant seulement, Shaw oublie que cela aussi est une simulation.

"Et puisque nous en parlons, je ne me plaindrais pas de te regarder te déshabiller," poursuit Root d'une vois lascive.

Shaw éclate presque de rire, parce que oui, c'est exactement elle. Mais c'est aussi très tentant, et déjà, elle joue avec la braguette de son pantalon.

La tentation de donner un spectacle se bat un peu contre celle d'être déshabillée le plus vite possible; finalement, ses gestes sont rapides et précis, mais entre temps elle sourit dans les directions où elle imagine des caméras - partout. De plus en plus alors que les mois passent. Elles sont de leur côté maintenant.

Shaw finit couchée sur le dos, se donnant du plaisir avec sa main pendant que la voix de Root lui fait des compliments lascifs et lui demande de ses pincer les seins. Shaw s'exécute avec avidité, trop fort sans doute. La douleur l'électrise jusqu'au fond de son sexe.

Après l'orgasme, elle reste couchée, le souffle court, avant d'appeler Root d'une toute petite voix.

"Je suis encore là," répond une voix rassurante. "Je t'écoute."

"Je t'aime," dit Shaw. Ce sont les seuls mots qui semblent refléter réellement ses sentiments. "Je t'aimais." n'est pas une option.

"Oh, ma Sameen, je t'aime tellement aussi."

C'est dit avec surprise, avec fierté, avec regret sans doute. Elle auraient pu avoir tellement plus, si Shaw avait compris qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments plus tôt.

"Au revoir," dit-elle. Elle va être triste à nouveau ; elle préfèrerait que même la fausse Root ne voie pas cela. C'est une illusion, mais elle veut la garder proche d'elle.

"Elle te manque aussi ?" demande-t-elle à la Machine. "Même si tu sais toujours ce qu'elle ferait, ce qu'elle dirait ?" Root lui manquerait encore, elle voudrait la toucher. Mais elle se demande s'il y a encore autre chose.

"Oui. Je vois mieux ce qui devrait être. J'évalue mieux ce qui me manque. Je ne sais pas si mon deuil en est moins important que le tien."

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit 100% ?" demande Shaw. "Pour que je doute avec toi ?"

"Je ne te mentirais pas, Sameen."

Pas sans mon consentement, pense Shaw. Ou plutôt, la Machine ne fait que l'aider à se mentir à elle-même. Tout est clair entre elles, entre Shaw, et le dieu de Root qu'elle a reçu en héritage, et ce fantôme qu'elles aiment toutes les deux.

"Réveille-moi s'il y a un nouveau Nombre," demande-t-elle, "et sinon, laisse-moi dormir douze heures."

Elle aimerait rêver de Root. Avoir sa propre simulation, qui ne serait pas exacte, qui serait ridicule même, mais qui lui permettrait d'oublier sa mort, même un tout petit instant.

Et peut-être racontera-t-elle son rêve à la Machine, pour partager cela aussi.


End file.
